


5 Times Minato and Tobirama Almost Had Sex (and One Time They Did)

by officialpiccolo



Category: Naruto
Genre: I wrote this at 3 in the am, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialpiccolo/pseuds/officialpiccolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>terrible</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Minato and Tobirama Almost Had Sex (and One Time They Did)

Tobirama was firmly attached to Minato’s neck, warm tongue against his soft skin as he sucked and bit slightly to raise a blossoming gentle bruise. Minato felt like he was in a thick fog and he could barely see nor breath through it, all he could do was tangle his fingers in Tobirama’s hair and groan, jutting his hips upwards to rub his member against Tobirama’s leg. Tobirama ground down in return, rocking slightly and sliding his hands slowly downwards.

“Tobirama…” Minato managed to whisper through the pleasure, reaching to wrap a free arm around Tobirama’s waist and pull him even closer.

“Tobirama,” he said again, with some difficulty.

“What is it?” the snowy-haired man asked, pulling himself away from Minato’s neck with reluctance and kissing the tip of his nose. Minato giggled and swatted him away.

“Tobiramaaa, we can’t do this!”

“Do what?” Tobirama asked, cocking a brow. “Have sex? If you don’t want to th-”

“No!” Minato said, shaking his head and looking at Tobirama reproachfully. “We can’t…we can’t have sex in your brother’s office!” he said, glancing around nervously at the beautiful room and focusing particularly on the door that Hashirama would probably kick down at any moment.

“Why not?” Tobirama said, obviously trying to keep a light smile off of his lips.

“Because we could be caught!” Tobirama shrugged in response. “I doubt that.”

“Why?”

“Because,” he replied, kissing Minato’s lips, “I know for a fact that he’s off with a meeting with...Madara,” he finished with obvious distaste in his tone. “Those meetings usually take a while and he’s only been gone for twenty minutes,” he said reasonably.

“But...what if he...forgets something or, or something...do you really want him seeing us like this?” Minato asked, glancing at the door again that he just KNEW was ready to get kicked down by Hashirama’s foot at any second now.

“If you don’t want to we won’t, but we won’t get caught...okay?” he murmured, pressing another kiss to Minato’s lips as reassurance and rubbing the blond’s hip reassuringly.

Minato cocked his head. On one hand, this was in a very public...semi-dangerous place. But on the other hand - or perhaps the same hand? - it could be...fun. He would admit that the adrenaline from the worry of being caught was adding to the heat of the situation…

“All right,” he said with a grin, shifting and turning so Tobirama was the one pressed against the Hokage’s desk. He dove straight for the Senju’s lips, and his hand dove straight down Tobirama’s pants.

“You’re wet,” he stated with a grin.

“Be quiet,” Tobirama said, face flaring red. Minato sputtered out a laugh at his lover’s embarrassment, and Tobirama turned a deeper shade.

“Sorry,” he giggled, pressing an apologetic kiss to Tobirama’s lips. “Just glad to know I can make you feel good.”

“Sap,” Tobirama said with only a slight eye-roll.

“I love you,” Minato smiled.

“I love you too,” Tobirama replied softly, a tenderness rarely seen in his eyes as he gazed at Minato before kissing him again.

“Mm…” Tobirama closed his eyes and leaned into Minato’s gentle touch, bucking his hips slightly as Minato pressed a finger inside, curling gently upwards in a “come hither” motion.

“That’s enough,” Tobirama said, biting back a moan. “I’m fine, I’m ready.”

“Impatient,” Minato teased.

“Don’t be a tease,” Tobirama glared, face turning pink.

“But I like teasing you, it makes you blush and you’re so cute when you blush,” Minato chuckled, kissing Tobirama’s neck, kisses trailing from his ear to his shoulderbone.

“Minatooo!” Tobirama called in frustration, squirming slightly. “Will you make me beg for it?!”

“Hm...yes,” Minato said, lowering his lashes and looking into Tobirama’s crimson hues with a slight smirk on his face. “Tell me what you want.”

Tobirama opened his mouth, closed it, and then scowled. “Minato…” Minato only kissed his nose with a hum.

“...please, I want you inside me,” Tobirama said, maintaining eye contact even though he could feel his face beginning to burn yet again.

“Of course darling,” Minato grinned, removing his finger and hand from Tobirama’s pants. Lifting him up, Tobirama aided him as the pearly-haired man was lifted onto the desk. Tobirama eyed the paperwork - important, important, important, very important, was that a doodle of a horse?? Important - they couldn’t move anything off of the desk, as nice as it would be.

“We’ll have to be careful,” he murmured, kissing Minato again. “These papers are all important.”

“Yes, we’ll have to be careful then.” Minato said, hands diving under Tobirama’s crop-top and beginning to lift it up -

BAM!

“I can’t believe I forgot the scroll!” Hashirama exclaimed in despair, words cut short by Minato’s scream and Tobirama’s angry cry.

He froze.

Opening and closing his mouth like a fish, frozen other than that, he stared at the guilty scene in front of him.

“Oh - oh my _god_ , Tobi!”

“ANIJA GET OUT!”

“This is _my_ office!!”

“What’s going on?” another voice asked, and a mass of half human, half immensely thick and spiky hair said as it moved into the room.

“I am so sorry Madara!” Hashirama cried, turning to Madara in a panic. “I - oh dear!”

“GET HIM OUT!”

“Tobirama, _please_!” Hashirama begged, looking like he was close to dramatic tears as he backed out the room, taking Madara with him. “What were you thinking -”

“I am _so_ sorry Hashirama!” Minato said loudly, wringing his hands.

“I’m allowed to have sex!” Tobirama yelled hotly.

“”Not on my desk you’re not!!” Hashirama shrieked.

“I am _so_ sorry…” Minato whispered, apologies going unnoticed as the elder Senju and Madara tripped out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Hashirama


End file.
